


Still Mad At Me?

by IrxnStrxnge



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: And Stephen Loving Him For It, Boys In Love, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Someone Needs To Give Them Both A Handbook On How To Relationship, This Is Just Tony Being A Dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrxnStrxnge/pseuds/IrxnStrxnge
Summary: IronStrange Week 2019 | Prompt Six: Chocolate...at least he had put some real thought into it.





	Still Mad At Me?

Stephen could do nothing but stare, mouth wide-opened as he gazed into the room.  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Tony bounce up and down like a 5-year-old. His head kept on darting back and forth between Stephen and the room, waiting for his reaction. “Do you like it? Am I forgiven?”

The sorcerer blinked slowly but when his eyes opened again, the scene in front of him remained the same. His room, their room - furniture, walls, windows, _everything_  - had been replaced by chocolate. Dark, white, milk - it was all there.  
  
“What did you _do_?”, he asked again, the disbelief now clear in his voice. Beside him, the bouncing stopped and the delighted expression on Tony’s face disappeared. A slight frown took its place. His boyfriend opened his mouth but the only sound that came out was a soft ‘uhm’.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. This was a new kind of weird. He had experienced all sort of randomness while living together with Tony -

floors replaced by trampolines because ‘who didn’t dream of living in a giant bounce castle?’, the whole roof gone since Stephen ‘had expressed an interest in doing more stargazing’ and not to mention that time where Tony had been absolutely sure to have figured out a way to make the whole mansion fly just like in the movie ‘UP’. He had been wrong, really, _really_ wrong.  
  
But never had he expected to find a whole room replaced by sweets.  
  
Tony had finally managed to find the right words. “Don’t you like it?” His voice was so quiet and broken, Stephen was tempted to just accept his gift and not question it further. But his mind was too intact for that.  
  
He turned towards him. “Tony, where is our furniture?”

His boyfriend gazed at him with watchful eyes, trying to read his mood. “Uhm, downstairs, in the storage unit.” He gave him a sheepish grin. “Put it all there myself.” He sounded so proud of himself and Stephen wondered if he could somehow revoke his title as being a genius.  
  
“You mean all our stuff, including the bed we both sleep in is currently cramped together in a dark and no doubt dusty room?” He had seen multiple storage units, no one cleaned them ever. His beautiful satin sheets would be ruined. “And what happened to the floor, the walls, the windows?”

The answer came out less proud. “I… I had them removed.” He pointed into the room. “Only replacing the furniture would have looked ridiculous.” Stephen had no doubt that he actually believed that.  
  
“Okay, I am going to ask this once.” They made eye contact. “Why?”  
  
Tony’s foot started to tap against the floor. “You were mad at me.”, he stated quietly.  
  
Stephen nodded slowly. “I was. I am.” He was used to Tony doing dumb stuff in his lab while he was tinkering away but blowing it up and setting fire to the rest of the house in the process was enough to get even his blood boiling.

He had cursed during the entire time that it took him to put out the fire. Afterwards, when Tony had walked up to him and casually remarked that perhaps it had been a bad idea to mix unknown chemicals without any safety precautions, Stephen had told him to sleep on the couch.

That’s where had spent the past 3 nights.  
  
“Ha!” He almost flinched at Tony’s outburst and the finger he lifted to point at his face. “Not anymore! Because-” He grabbed him by the shoulders and started to push him through the threshold and into the chocolate-room. “I made it up to you and you forgave me.”  
  
Stephen cringed as he felt the ground beneath his feet change from wood to… well, chocolate. “How did you make it up to me?” Because this clearly couldn’t be it. Stealing his bed didn’t categorize as making up. If anything, that had made it worse.  
  
“Well, with this.” Unbelievable. “I did this right… didn’t I?” The adorable wrinkles slightly forming on his forehead had no business being so cute. “Oh god, did I fuck it up again?” He huffed, his arms dropping to his side in defeat. “I fucked it up.”  
  
Stephen couldn’t believe that his heart was fluttering for this idiot. Well, _his_ idiot. That was the thing, wasn’t it? Tony, the world-known genius and scientific revolutionist being an idiot… for some reason that he couldn’t explain, it was unbelievably charming.  
  
He did his best to hide his smile. “Why did you think that this was the way to apologize?”, he inquired, genuinely curious.  
  
“Okay, so, I figured out that you were probably really pissed about the thing with the lab and I guess it was justified.” He pulled a face. “Next time I should make sure to know what the reactions could be.”  
  
“I mean, FRIDAY can just tell you what will happen..”

“Yeah, I know, I know. Anyway-” He walked over to the wardrobe and broke off the handle, happily munching on it. “Once I figured out that I needed to do something to clean this mess, I went on google.”

Stephen lifted his head, a silent prayer leaving his brain.  
  
“It was either chocolates or flowers but when I called a florist and ordered a thousand pounds of red roses they just hung up.” He shrugged and shoved the rest of the sweets in his mouth. “So, here we are.”

“Tony…”  
  
“I really thought that this was right. I visited multiple sites, they all said chocolate was right. Well, that and some other stuff which I also thought was _really_ promising.” Stephen walked over and put a shaking hand over his mouth, successfully shutting him up.  
  
“You know,”, he told him quietly. “By chocolates, they mean like a box of pralines or a chocolate heart.” He took another look around the room. “Not… this.”  
  
“So-” His voice was muffled by Stephen’s hand, breath warm on his broken skin.  “I overdid it?”  
  
Stephen smiled. “A little bit.”

“Oh.” His big, brown eyes who matched the chocolate around him a little bit too well stared at him. “So.. did I make an even bigger mess of this?”

The sorcerer sighed, his hand slowly dropping from Tony’s mouth to his neck to pull him into a quick kiss. It clearly caught his boyfriend off-guard, noticeable by the surprised groan he let out.  
  
“You’re such an idiot, Tony.”, he softly murmured against his lips and received a chuckle in return.  
  
“Yeah but I am-”  
  
“-my idiot, I know.” He kissed him again. “I know.” He tried to step back a little but Tony’s arms snaking around his waist and trapping him against his body stopped him. The shorter man rested his head on his chest.  
  
“Don’t you like even it a bit?”  
  
Stephen buried his face in Tony’s soft, dark curls and inhaled deeply. “I am really going to miss my bed though and there is no way I am sleeping in this room.”  
  
His boyfriend let out a laugh. “There is plenty of room on the couch.”  
  
“There really isn’t.”

“I can always lie on top of you. I bet you are the best mattress.”  
  
Stephen couldn’t argue with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark is a dumbass, pass it on.


End file.
